


an extra set of hands

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, bakagami and ahomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga--a man with one simple dilemma: how do you hold hands with more than one person at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	an extra set of hands

“Aomine-kun is coming over soon, Kagami-kun. If you don’t wake up, he’ll try to sleep on you.”

Kagami grunted and buried his face deeper into the pillow. “Five more minutes . . .” Kagami heard Kuroko sigh, and then silence. He steadied his breathing, letting his mind drift along the pleasant breeze of sleep.

Which was interrupted all too soon by Aomine jumping on him.

“Oi, Taiga! I told you I was I coming over, and this is how you prepare?” Aomine straddled Kagami’s back, one hand grabbing Kagami’s hair. “Wake up, wake up! I thought we were going to play basketball today!”

Kagami groaned. “’S summer . . . break . . .”

Aomine grumbled and flopped over in the space next to Kagami. “Fine, but I’m going to make out with Tetsu without you.”

“Please don’t drag me into this,” Kuroko said from the kitchen. 

Kagami sighed. His mind was completely alert now that Aomine was rolling around in his bed, his limbs sprawled out in all directions. “Fine, fine,” he said, turning his head to look at Aomine.

Aomine grinned at him and leaned into his face, as though he were going to kiss him, before making a face and pulling away. “Brush your teeth, you animal,” he said. “It smells like something took a dump in your mouth.” 

Kagami spent the rest of the morning trying to smother Aomine with a pillow.

*

“Are you two ready to go?” Kuroko asked. He looked exasperated, in that deadpan way of his. 

“I’m ready,” Kagami said. “But this asshole...” He looked over at Aomine, who was still sprawled out on his bed. After Kagami had gotten up to shower, Aomine had fallen asleep. Kagami had tried shaking him to wake him up, but Aomine was sleeping like the dead.

Kuroko walked over to the bedroom and leaned down. “Aomine-kun,” he said. “If you don’t wake up, I’ll go over to your house and burn all your Gravure magazines.”

Aomine’s eyes snapped open. “No! Tetsu!” He grabbed Kuroko’s arm. “Anything but those! Please! I’m awake!”

Kuroko smirked and kissed Aomine’s forehead. 

Kagami felt a chill run down his spine. Of all the Generation of Miracles, Kagami still felt that Kuroko was the most dangerous one. He sat down by the door and started pulling his shoes on as Aomine dragged his feet out to the living room. His hair stuck up in all directions and Kagami frowned, returning to lacing his shoes up. Those two and their bedheads … 

“Taiga, want to carry my bag for me?” Aomine bent over to slide his shoes on and tighten the laces.

Kagami started to say, “No,” but when he looked up Aomine was smiling at him. Sparkles surrounded his face. “... Fine.” He stood and picked up Aomine’s duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Just this once, though.”

“Kagami-kun always says that.” Kuroko opened the door. Kagami hadn’t even seen him put his shoes on. “But you always carry his things.”

Kagami opened his mouth, but Aomine leaned over and gave him a wet, open-mouth kiss. “That’s what I like about you, Taiga,” he said.

“Damn you,” Kagami said half-heartedly, locking the door behind them. When he caught his reflection in his cell phone, his face was as red as his hair.

*

The park wasn’t that far away from Kagami’s house, but it was still a good ten-minute walk, which meant Kagami ran into “That Dilemna” again.

Before, when it was just him and Kuroko, it was easy to walk places together. Kagami could just reach out and hold Kuroko’s hand. It was an uncomplicated gesture that Kuroko understood well, and didn’t require Kagami to speak about any feelings he had--feelings he just simply couldn’t put into words.

But now Aomine was with them, too. No one had said anything about “that Dilemna”, but of course, Kagami was always the one walking in the middle, so maybe it didn’t even occur to them.

Kagami didn’t know how to hold Aomine’s hand.

Would it be awkward? Kagami knew that it must be ridiculous; after all, he’d seen Aomine _naked_ before, but they’d never necessarily exchanged any sort of actual confession. When Kagami had asked Kuroko out, it had been much more formal.

Aomine just--happened.

“Oi, Bakagami,” Aomine said. “What are you doing staring off into space for?”

“Nothing!” Kagami blushed and gritted his teeth. Even Kuroko was looking at him with a little concern in his eyes.

“Kagami-kun has been more distracted lately,” Kuroko said thoughtfully. “Maybe he’s learning how to think.”

“Hey! Hey!” Kagami scowled at Kuroko. “I know how to think! All the time!”

“Eh? But Tetsu showed me your test scores, and they weren’t great... He told me you were rank 105 by using one of Midorima’s pencils.”

Kagami sighed. “Why is it always me who’s getting picked on?” 

“Because you have such good reactions,” Aomine said. He threw an arm over Kagami’s shoulders and leaned in to lick his ear. “But the best are when you’re beneath me.” 

“Aomine!” Kagami pushed him away, glaring at him. His whole body broke out into a sweat.

Kuroko was laughing. 

“You’re both bastards.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. Well, now that the mood was light, maybe it was best just to go for it now. “Aomine.”

“Hm?” Aomine smiled brightly.

Just as Kagami held out his hand, a biker ringed her bells at them and Aomine moved out of the way for her to pass. She whistled back at them. “Thanks, handsome!”

Aomine smiled and waved back at her. “Look at that,” Aomine said. “I still got it, even after being around you.”

Kagami’s confidence fell flat. And not only that, if they held hands--well, what if another biker came through? They would have to separate.

“What did you want to say?” Aomine asked. This time, he threw an arm around Kuroko and kissed the top of his head.

“Nothing,” Kagami mumbled. “Let’s just go play basketball.”

*

“I didn’t expect to destroy you that badly.” Aomine was actually frowning. “You all right, Taiga?”

Kagami huffed and sighed. He sat down next to the basket and leaned against the pole. “Kuroko, come here.”

Kuroko looked up from his book and crawled over. “What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami stared hard at the ground, but he could feel his face becoming redder and redder as he thought about it. 

Aomine squatted down next to Kagami, staring at his face, one eyebrow raised. “Yo,” he said, waving a hand in front of his face. “You’ve been acting weird all day. What’s wrong?”

“Aomine,” Kagami said. “I...” 

Aomine scrunched his nose up, a displeased look on his face, bordering on rage. “You’re not chickening out, are you? About us?”

“What?” Both Kuroko and Kagami frowned at him.

“That’s just great,” Aomine said. He was grinding his teeth. “Great. I see. You just wanted to see what it would be like to have me around, huh? I wasn’t shit to you, was I?”

Kuroko reached out and slapped him.

Aomine stared at the ground.

“Are you calm now,” Kuroko said. He looked a little pissed too, and Kagami felt his courage shrivel and die.

“Yeah,” Aomine muttered petulantly. “Sorry.”

Kagami stared. Aomine was--pouting. _Pouting._ The great Aomine Daiki, nearly seventeen years old, was _pouting._ “Aomine,” he said, “It’s not like that. I--” The words got stuck in his throat. “Aomine--”

“What is it, idiot? Just say it already.” Aomine’s pout became even more pronounced and Kagami felt his heart skip a beat. So cute, he thought. 

“Wait a moment!” Kagami sighed. He tried to summon the courage, but nothing happened. “Damnit, I just can’t--!” He reached out and grabbed Aomine’s hand. “This!”

“‘This’?” Aomine looked at Kagami’s hand. “What is ‘this’?”

Kagami wanted to bury himself in a hole. He could hear Kuroko laughing quietly next to him, but he couldn’t bear to look. 

Kuroko reached for Kagami’s other hand and squeezed it. “If that’s all Kagami-kun wanted, you could have just asked.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Kagami said.

“I still don’t understand,” Aomine said. He held up their interlocked hands. “Is there something wrong with my hand?”

“No!” Kagami’s level of mortification and embarrassment rose to an all-time high. “I want to--”

“Kagami-kun just wanted to hold your hand,” Kuroko said.

Aomine’s jaw dropped open. “...oh.” 

Kagami watched in amazement as what looked like a red rash started to rise up from Aomine’s neck to cover his whole face.

“What’s with that embarrassing stuff,” Aomine finally mumbled, but he leaned his forehead against Kagami’s shoulder and squeezed Kagami’s hand. “Idiot.”

*

“You’re right, Taiga,” Aomine said, sighing. “Guess we just can’t hold hands.” Aomine had had to separate from Kagami and Kuroko multiple times on their walk back because of bikers, trees, poles, little children, and other various obstacles that prevented three people from holding hands at the same time.

“Ah,” Kuroko said. “The only people who can hold hands with you is nobody.”

Kagami snorted and muffled his laughter against the back of his hand. 

“Don’t make fun of me, Tetsu!” Aomine grumbled.

“I’m sorry, Aomine-kun.”

They reached a fork and they stopped awkwardly, looking at each other. 

Kagami cleared his throat. “Uh, Aomine--do you want to stay the night?”

Kagami felt blinded by Aomine’s smile, and when he looked over at Kuroko, he knew Kuroko felt the same way, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The answer, by the way, is that two huge basketball players and one small one still take up too much space on the sidewalk, but Kagami's bed is just right.


End file.
